Get Down
Get Down is the fourth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 7, 2015. It is the ninety-fifth episode overall. Synopsis The Nude Robbers are set free in the next stage of the villains' takeover of Gotham. They decide to recruit new members by blackmailing actors, sports players, even royalty to be on their side. However, Eddie reveals why he is really trying to do something big and the team rushes to finish. Meanwhile, Bruce and Barry team-up to stop the strippers. Plot Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Michael Fassbender as Eddie "Hunker" Langston (Special Guest Star) *Sam Huntington as Willie "Little Willie" Durdest (Special Guest Star) *Brandon Routh as Timothy "The Cute One" Groff (Special Guest Star) *Channing Tatum as Richard "Magic Mike" Michaels (Special Guest Star) *Tom Mison as Dane Hendrix (Special Guest Star) *Manu Bennett as Lincoln Marcus (Special Guest Star) *Craig Parker as Gill Waldner (Special Guest Star) *James McAvoy as Hayden Ross (Special Guest Star) *Daniel Radcliffe as Jackson Robinson (Special Guest Star) *Ewan McGregor as Tate Royal (Special Guest Star) *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul (Special Guest Star) *Raul Castillo as Eduardo Flamingo *Jake Thomas as Quinn Turner *Grey Damon as Sam Scudder *Xavier Dolan as Roscoe Dillan *Joe Manganiello as Hector *Alex Pettyfer as Felix *Matt Bomer as Patrick *Matthew McConaughey as Austin *Viva Bianca as Actress Trivia *This episode achieved 13.68 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as James Gordon, Jr. and Chris Allen. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 92% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 87 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 8.6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars and Special guest stars are listed above. *This episode is rated TV-MA for D-L-S-V. The episode begins with a full frontal nudity warning, with the screen telling the audience the episode will feature much nudity, like the previous "special episode". The scenes involving nudity include: **Eddie, Willie, Timothy, and Richard sit in their cells, naked. All four of their penises are shown in several shots before an explosion rocks the cell. The four then escape the prison, still completely naked. **Bruce awakens in an empty bed, with the sheets fallen off, revealing his penis. Bruce stands up, then revealing his butt, before finally looking into a mirror, again showing his penis. **Barry speeds around in the city before trying to beat his highest speed. However, right before he does, he burns off his clothes, revealing his penis. Barry speeds to his apartment, where he quickly gets dressed. **Maggie and Ryder are in bed, having sex. Ryder shows his buttocks for many shots before getting up, showing his penis. Ryder shaves his mustache, with the camera at an angle, showing his penis for over a minute. **Lincoln Marcus and Gill Waldner film a scene in which they fight nude. An unnamed actress also arrives topless. Lincoln and Gill then leave the set to get dressed when Timothy and Richard arrive, also naked. Lincoln and Gill listen to them, naked, as they are blackmailed into joining them. **Jackson Robinson poses nude with a baseball bat covering his penis for a photoshoot for ESPN Body Magazine. Jackson gets to his dressing room where he begins to undress, showing his buttocks and penis. Eddie and Willie arrive and blackmail Jackson into joining them by revealing they know he has cheated in several games and once had a relationship with his coach. **Prince Hayden Ross begins to undress in his bedroom when Eddie arrives. Eddie prompts him to join but Hayden refuses. Eddie realizes he has no blackmail on him and leaves. **Tate Royal plays poker with several women surrounding him. After he wins he brings a woman up to his room where they undress. Tate takes his underwear off, revealing his penis. Tate stands there, with his penis fully erect as the woman laughs. Tate plays with his penis before Richard arrives, also naked. Richard asks Tate if he would like to show his penis to the world and many more women in a strip club. Tate turns around shows him his large penis and tells him he prefers to be with one woman at a time and then shoves him away. **At their base, Timothy, Richard, Jackson, Lincoln, Gill, Willie, and Eddie plan what they are going to do, all naked. At that moment a knock at their door startles them as Dane Hendrix enters, with his clothes off. He asks to be a part of the team again. **Flamingo and Quinn make out as they get into the latter's apartment. Quinn take off his shirt, followed by his pants, and then his underwear as he climbs into bed with Flamingo, who has his shirt off. Quinn asks Flamingo to suck his penis. Flamingo does this. **Jimmy awakens in bed on his stomach, revealing his buttocks. Jimmy notices Lois lying next to him. Jimmy panics and quickly gets dressed. **Two-Face sits on his bed. The guards bring in a new inmate. Two-Face reminds them this floor is only for the supervillains of Gotham. The guards mention the asylum is packed. Two-Face is angry and tells them to find somewhere. The guards laugh and agree by throwing the inmate into Two-Face's cell. Two-Face is angry but the guards leave. The new inmate is a nineteen-year-old weak and skinny identity theft. Two-Face strips down to his bare skin where tortures the new inmate. **Richard arrives at his former strip club. He asks Austin for them to join the Nude Robbers in their new crime. Austin refuses to go to jail. Richard asks Hector and Felix, but they also refuse. Richard is angry but leaves. **The Joker wakes up with a broken beer bottle on the ground and with no pants or underwear, but with a shirt. The Joker rips his shirt off and looks at himself in the mirror. The Joker throws everything off the counter as he yells at himself. Harley listens to him doing this and enters. She asks him what is wrong. The Joker tells her that their numbers are dwindling. Harley reassures him and begins to strip. They make out on the couch. **Ra's fights with another assassin, both nude. Ra's explains to his opponent why it is strategical to fight in the nude. They continue to fight until Ra's knocks him down and the man tries to cover his penis. Ra's tells him not to be afraid and leaves. The man uncovers his penis and leaves. **Sam and Roscoe have anal sex on a couch. Sam asks to have oral sex. Roscoe pushes Sam against the wall and sucks on his penis. The two are interrupted by the Flash. The Flash battles them before arresting them. **The Nude Robbers announce their takeover of Wayne Enterprises. Batman and the Flash arrive with a new ally, Brendon Miles. The three battle the criminals before a blast of energy from the weapons department disintegrates Batman and Brendon's armor. The Flash was able to speed away before continuing to fight. Bruce is now forced to be Bruce Wayne and is taken captive. Brendon fights Lincoln and Gill, all three nude, while the Flash battles Jackson, Timothy, and Richard. Bruce is able to get free and knocks Willie and Eddie unconscious. He then battles Dane, with the two both nude. Brendon chains Lincoln and Gill to a wall and taunts them by sticking his penis in their mouths. Flash tells him to stop goofing around. Brendon and Richard fight before Richard falls out a window. Timothy runs over but sees he is dead. Brendon kicks Timothy off. Flash chains up Jackson and Bruce is able to knock out Dane. The three contact the police, who arrest the criminals. Bruce is given a suit to dress in but Brendon tells them his leader told him it is strategical to fight in the nude and leaves, revealing he is the assassin Ra's was fighting.